Stuck In the Lift
by Crazy bout Remmy
Summary: Lily Evans. James Potter. Stuck in a lift. Need I say more? LJ. No flames.


**Disclaimer: **Never owned it, never will.

**

* * *

**

**Stuck In The Lift**

* * *

"How's work Evans?"

"Fuck off, Potter."

* * *

_**-Lily Evan's Diary**_

_Work was the usual. Kicked some Death Eater behind. Pissed of Moody. Met Potter in the lift. He still has a stick shoved up his ass._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**-James Potter's Journal**_

_Work was as boring as usual. Zapped some Death Eaters. Met Evans in the lift. She's still hot.

* * *

_

"You're gonna win the Fashion Award for the year."

"I hope you burn in hell Potter."

"Been there, done that."

* * *

_**-Lily Evan's Diary**_

_Work is killing me! Today we raided a suspected user of Dark Arts house. He's obviously never heard of hygiene! The minute I walked through the door, a load of something fell on my head. It was sticky, yellow, green, and started eating through my clothes. So I had to rush back to the Ministry and then changed into some of Moody's extra robes. They're big, gangly, and look like I've been thrown into a pit full of lions and barely managed to survive. And Potter had the NERVE to comment on them. I'd like to see him survive all this. I HATE him!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**-James Potter's Journal**_

_Work was the same. Met Evans in the lift. She was wearing the most hideous robes I'd ever seen, but I could see her bra strap through them. And then she flushed at my comment. The I'm-gonna-shag-you-against-the-wall-if-you-don't-shut-up kind of flush. I got a hard on. Again. The first time I got one it was amusing. It felt awesome the next fifty. After two years, I'm dying. It's not amusing anymore. My source is probably depleting. I've gotta do something. Fast. Or my future children are at stake. Life hates me. So does Evans.

* * *

_

"Evening Evans."

"Whatever Potter."

"Someone's touchy."

"I said, whatever Potter!"

"Ok, ok, sheesh."

Grunt.

A loud screeching sound, lift stops and light flickers off.

"Holy Shit!"

"Calm down Evans!"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! I'm stuck in the Ministry, with no one about, in a lift, with YOU!"

"Aw, its alright, someone will save us."

"WERE YOU NOT LISTENING POTTER! I SAID. NO. ONE. IS. IN. THE. MINISTRY!"

"It can't be completely empty. Worst case scenario, we have to stay in here until tomorrow morning."

"Great. Fucking great."

_Two Hours Later_

"Potter?"

"Hmmm?"

"That's my thigh Potter."

"Oh, sorry."

_Fifteen Minutes Later_

"Potter?"

"Huh?"

"What's your hand doing inside my shirt?"

"Nothing…"

_Half an Hour Later_

"Mphhh.."

"Mphhh.."

"Aaah.."

"Oh yeah…"

"Right there Potter.."

_Ten Minutes Later_

"Oh God, don't stop Potter!..Oh, yes!….Ah, Potter!"

Pause.

Ragged breathing.

Shuffling of clothes.

"Wow."

"Yeah, huh Evans?"

"No really. Wow."

"…"

"Uh, Potter?"

"Yeah?"

"Could we umm…."

"Same place tomorrow?"

"You bet."

* * *

When the Ministry doors opened the next morning, James Potter glasses were crooked, his hair even messier than possible, while Lily Evan's had her clothes inside out, and hair flying everywhere. The first Ministry employee to use the lift after them found a pair of boxers on the floor with smiley faces all over them and the initials J.P.

* * *

_**-Lily Evan's Diary**_

_How unbelievable! I got stuck in the life with Potter. First we argued and insulted each other. Then we shagged. That was good. That guy…Oh, his hands. We're going to meet up soon._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**-James Potter's Journal**_

_Finally shagged Evans. It was fantastic…but now I can't find my boxers._

_P.S. Must send Joey from maintenance a Thank You card for teaching me that spell on how to stop lifts.

* * *

_

* * *

**A./N:** Well? What do you think? This got inspired by a Harry/Draco piece I was reading, and I realised no one does Lily/James stuck in a lift. So yeah...REVIEW!


End file.
